<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sketching a home with our hearts intertwined by wexite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536264">Sketching a home with our hearts intertwined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wexite/pseuds/wexite'>wexite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You and me, always forever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Lee Minho | Lee Know, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, I think?, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Protective Minho, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Soft Han Jisung | Han, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Some Plot, True Love, alternative universe, no beta we die like men, not actually but kind of, yes there might be more of this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wexite/pseuds/wexite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With this little story, Minho is telling Jisung that he loves him, and he hopes the younger knows, oh how he hopes the younger knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You and me, always forever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sketching a home with our hearts intertwined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is purely self-indulgent work, I just really wanted to write fluffy minsung based on a song I discovered recently (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnDf1iPzSIQ&amp;list=RDGnDf1iPzSIQ&amp;start_radio=1">this one</a> in case anyone is interested), and even though it started as a oneshot, I had another related idea as I wrote so this might end up being a series...</p><p>Anyways, there was no beta so I apologize in advance if it has any typos or if it makes no sense at times lol<br/>Happy reading!! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho sits on the last step of the wooden star right in front of the entrance. Light comes through the glass tiles on top of the door and hits the skin on his hands. </p><p>He bends down, pushing his feet inside his leather boots, then tying his shoelaces tightly while stealing glances at his watch every now and then as he waits. </p><p> </p><p>When he’s done, his hand reaches to the right side where his backpack rests against the upholstered wall, for a second, he looks at the old green wallpaper and frowns, Minho doesn’t quite know why but he hates it. Maybe it’s because the color has washed out making it look even older than it is, or maybe it’s the big ugly and untasteful flowers that spread all over it, although maybe what he hates the most is the very visible parts where humidity has stained it.</p><p> </p><p>Minho has expressed his dislike for it plenty of times in front of his parents, but the conversation always goes the same way, “why don’t we just rip it off and throw it away?” he would suggest while looking into her mother’s tired eyes, “maybe it can still be restored” she would answer with her soft and sweet voice as she tries to choke a whimper and hold some tears back, “right, honey?” would follow then, to which Minho’s father would simply hum and reply with a dishonest and careless “I’ll look into it”. </p><p>He has lost count of how many times they’ve had the same conversation, how many nights they’ve had dinner in silence, sitting on the table with his mother pretending she isn’t about to break down,  his father ignoring her and Minho wishing they could just divorce already.</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle scapes his mouth when he realizes that perhaps what he hates the most about the wallpaper isn’t the flowers, the color, or the stains, but the stupid and irrational need his parents feel to hold onto it even though they both know it is too late to even try and restore it.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Minho opens his black backpack and makes sure he has everything Jisung asked him to pack, putting a check in the square next to every item on the mental list he’s made for himself. Sketchbook, chocolate milk, art supplies —and a few things that he has packed on his own, just in case— band aids, bottle of water, a bandage.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going somewhere, love?” His mom asks as she looks at him from the kitchen door, still wearing her white sleeping gown and tying her long brown hair into a messy ponytail. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be out with Jisung.” He replies, closing the backpack again.</p><p> </p><p>She nods her head slowly and smiles. “Since it’s saturday I guess you’ll be gone until late.” Minho nods in reply. </p><p> </p><p>He knows it’s for the best, to maintain their little routine in which his father sleeps somewhere else due to “work”, which they all know means anything but that, and his mother can have a day all for herself, away from the yelling, the working, cleaning and cooking, finally being able to rest for a bit, maybe cry a little, drink some wine and do whatever she pleases. For her sake, Minho stays away too, he goes out with Jisung and spends the day with him, sometimes even the night depending on whether or not the latter’s parents are on a date out of town for the weekend or not. It’s not that Jisung’s parents don’t like Minho, it’s just that he feels a little embarrassed having to explain to the younger’s parents why two teens still have sleepovers after so many years.</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rings, breaking the silence between them and making Minho quickly stand on his feet, putting the backpack stripe on his right shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful and say hi to Jisung for me.” His mom says with a tender smile on her face before she turns around and disappears inside the kitchen.</p><p>Minho watches her walk away as he thinks about the smile she shoots him whenever she mentions Jisung, or whenever she talks with him, somehow different from the ones in other situations, with a hint of hope in the corners of her thin curving lips. </p><p> </p><p>He stays there until the doorbell rings again loudly, taking him out of his own thoughts and making him hurry to the front door.</p><p>Jisung’s big smile and shiny eyes greet Minho as soon as he opens the door. His black hair is parted in two, leaving most of his forehead on sight, he wears an oversized baby blue sweater, skinny jeans and a pair of white sneakers; he looks so small and soft that Minho has to use all his willpower to hold back from running to him and give him a big, warm hug. </p><p> </p><p>The younger is sitting on his old red bike, feet not entirely touching the ground. For a moment Minho thinks of teasing him about it because even though their height difference isn’t very wide he loves to joke about it, making Jisung pout and whine always gives Minho the perfect excuse to get touchy with him in order to “make it better”; this time however he gets interrupted before he can even think of something funny to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung! Hurry, let’s go!” Jisung shouts excitedly, his voice sounding higher pitched than it normally does. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the hurry?” Minho replies, raising an eyebrow as he slowly walks up to him and hops on the bike, holding the younger’s shoulders to steady himself.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going on an adventure!” The younger one bubbles, looking back at his hyung with puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? An adventure? What are we, eight?” Minho teases, making Jisung scrunch his nose and stick his tongue out mockingly. “Okay, okay, don’t get mad. Is it far? Do you want me to ride instead?” He asks, knowing it might be hard for Jisung to pedal for a long time since Minho is heavier than him and out of the two Minho is by far the one with the best body condition.</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired boy replies with a hesitant  “a little” and changes positions with Minho when the elder tells him to, reassuring him that it’ll be quicker and easier if he rides. </p><p>Minho gives Jisung the backpack and tells him to put it on so he can rest his head against the elder’s back in case he gets tired. The younger obligues, following all his hyung’s instructions without complaint, making himself comfortable on the back seat. In less than five minutes they’re taking off, Jisung wrapping his arms around Minho’s waist and resting his chin on the other’s shoulder as he indicates to him which path to take.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they go deeper and higher into the mountains the road gets rougher, requiring more strength and energy from Minho, and so, after a while his legs start feeling warm and heavy. The feeling  is not unbearable or painful but it’s a sign that he’s getting tired and that he won’t be able to ride for much longer.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s cheek is resting against Minho’s back, the elder can feel his warm breath through the thin fabric of his white t-shirt, and judging by how quiet he’s been for the past ten minutes the brown-haired boy thinks the younger might be getting tired as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we close yet?” He asks, still looking at the road ahead of him, evading the small holes and the big rocks that get in the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. Just a few meters ahead, why?” The younger inquires without moving.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid you’ll fall asleep.” Minho replies, not mentioning he’s getting tired because then Jisung would ask to change positions and the elder really enjoys the black-haired boy’s proximity as it is right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.” Jisung assures, straightening up, changing his arms placement to go and rest on his hyung’s shoulders and shaking his head a few centimeters away from Minho’s face before resting his chin on the crook between his neck and his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The brown-haired boy smiles to himself, finding Jisung’s attempt to stay awake adorable. </p><p>As he keeps pedaling and the path becomes clearer with the absence of bumps, rocks and sticks, Minho allows himself to look around and admire the beautiful scenery, the trees, small bushes and flowers that adorn the side of the road. He breathes in the cool and fresh air, the smell of pines and wet soil alongside with the sound of the wind hitting the trees leaves and making them sound like a river take him back to when he was a little kid and he used to ride in this same old bicycle, with the same boy at the back, through the town’s rural roads, laughing and joking around. It all comes back to him, the endless days in which both of them were too young to care about anything outside the small world they had created around themselves to escape from the world, in which they talked and played until the sun was gone and the stars adorned the night sky. </p><p> </p><p>Minho has always wondered what his life would be like without Jisung, not because he regrets meeting him, it’s quite the opposite, actually. When it comes to their friendship and his own feelings for the younger Minho is very softhearted. </p><p>As kids and even now if they ever fight the first person to apologize is him, whenever Jisung felt scared, nervous, anxious or lonely Minho would do everything he could to make him feel better, and even though he jokes around and likes to annoy the younger pretty often, he can’t deny that his days are never happier than when Jisung is part of them.</p><p> </p><p>Even in the very back of his mind, where his earliest memory resides, Jisung’s presence is imprinted in it. </p><p>Minho was four years old back then, he and his mom were buying the ingredients to bake his favorite chocolate cake when he saw a kid crying next to the flour shelf, “why are you crying?” he asked, making the little kid look up with his swollen and teary eyes “I-I lost my mommy” Jisung answered between sobs, and even though Minho couldn’t understand how someone could get lost in the town’s smallest market he offered the younger kid his hand and told him that his mom would help them. Turns out Jisung’s family had just moved in from another town, so three year old Jisung wasn’t familiar at all with the place and therefore, when he couldn’t spot his mom beside him he got scared. </p><p> </p><p>From that day on, Minho would see Jisung at the local preschool every day of the week, the black-haired boy would sit outside the elder’s classroom and wait for him so they could eat lunch together and play. He started following Minho around like a lost puppy and even though in a few days Jisung had made a lot of friends for some reason he always preferred his hyung’s company over anyone else’s.</p><p> </p><p>As time went by Jisung’s mom would take him to Minho’s place to play and vice versa, they would go to the park together and even have sleepovers on weekends. </p><p>Growing up together was amazing, at least in Minho’s opinion he and Jisung always completed each other in an inexplicable way. They never got tired of each other, despite the misunderstandings, petty fights and problems along the way, they always found their way to each other and naturally they became <em> one. </em></p><p> </p><p>Inevitably and without realizing, Minho’s favorite place wasn’t the backyard of his house anymore, it was Jisung’s bedroom; his favorite smell stopped being daisies and started being Jisung’s scent; his favorite time of the day couldn’t be other but whenever he was with the younger; his favorite sensation became holding the black-haired boy’s hand and his favorite feeling the one blooming in his chest when they cuddled.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of all these things Minho always hears the same word, over and over again, it echoes inside his mind. In the past he tried to bury it deep down where nobody else could ever hear it, but the more he tried to ignore it the louder it got, and so one day he stopped resisting. Even though he has accepted it inside himself, he has never told Jisung about it and he doesn’t know why. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung says <em> “I love you” </em> all the time, he says it when Minho gifts him something, when he does something nice for him, when he compliments him, when he cooks for him, when they are alone in Jisung’s room, lying together and listening to one of the playlist they make for each other, and yet Minho gets the feeling that the younger means it slightly different than he would hope. Otherwise, how could he not get flustered while saying it? how could he just pronounce those three words like they mean nothing? how could he be so open about his feelings while Minho struggles so much?</p><p>He feels envious because he wants to tell him too, he wants to shout <em> “I love you” </em> until his voice wears off, he wants to say it until Jisung gets tired or grows fond of it, maybe one day soon, maybe today, maybe-</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here!” Jisung’s voice interrupts his thoughts and brings him back to reality.</p><p>With his heels buried in the soil Minho stops the bike, dust lifting from the ground in the form of a brown cloud that makes them both cough.</p><p> </p><p>When the dust has dissipated Minho looks ahead of himself, finding nothing more than what seems to be the entrance of an abandoned mine, covered by a wood plank. </p><p>He feels Jisung get off the bike and walk towards the mine without looking back at the elder.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitant, Minho gets off the bike as well and lets it rest against a pine tree nearby. “You want us to go inside?” He asks with a raised eyebrow and a hand on the younger’s shoulder, stopping him on his tracks and making him turn around so they’re facing each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah.” The black-haired boy chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you crazy? We don’t know if it’s safe.” Minho scolds.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung scoffs and takes the brown-haired boy’s hand off his shoulder, but not letting go of it. “I’m not dumb hyung, I came before and made sure it’s safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho slaps his own face with his free hand and rolls his eyes, then, he looks back at Jisung, moves to cup his face and sighs. “Jisung-ah, how many times have I told you not to do potentially dangerous stuff on your own? What if something happened to you? Who would’ve known?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry hyung. I know, b-but I wanted to surprise you.” It’s when Jisung speaks back and Minho feels the warmth of his breath on his own lips that he realizes how close they are, so he takes a step back and lets go of the black-haired boy’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung nods and pulls the elder towards the mine, still holding one of his hands tightly. He moves the wood plank away and takes Minho inside.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of the dirty and dusty place, covered by spidernets that the brown-haired boy had imagined, there is barely any dust inside, which he feels relieved about, there are four wooden boxes piled on top of each other at the back of the mine, resting against a wood locked door, a chair, and a small coffee table. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time since they got off the bike, Jisung lets go of Minho’s hand and goes to take a few things out of one of the wooden boxes. He places two old yoga mats on the ground and a thick blue sheet on top of them, then, he lets two pillows fall next to each other and finally sits on the little bed he’s made, tapping the space beside him for Minho to sit, which he does.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you-”</p><p> </p><p>“It took me less than a week, don’t worry! I brought everything on the back of the bike in a few rides and organizing was the easiest part.” Jisung brushes it off, as if all this wasn’t a big deal, once again, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Minho thinks of how much effort he put into this, how tired he must’ve been carrying things and riding all the way from his house to here, and he looks at Jisung in awe. “You were surprised, right?” The younger braggs with a hopeful smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do this?” Is the only thing Minho’s dizzy mind can think of saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly I don’t know.” The black-haired boy admits. “I wanted to go out one day but you were busy, so I started riding with no particular destination and somehow ended up discovering this place, and I thought it would be a cool place to go when I want to be alone, but instantly I thought about you and how it would be a thousand times better if we could be here alone, <em> together </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung is blushing and Minho wants to know why, he wants to know what the pretty pink spreading on his cheeks, the tight grip on his sweater sleeves and the emphasis he puts on the word “together” mean.</p><p> </p><p>“Jisung-ah, could it be that this has anything to do w-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and, um, I asked you to bring your sketchbook! You brought it right?” The younger hurriedly says, eager to change the topic, taking Minho’s backpack off his shoulders and roaming inside it looking for the sketchbook and the charcoal pencils he texted his hyung to bring. Once he finds them, he hands all the materials to Minho and moves closer to him. “Here, let’ start.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho gives up on his previous question, deciding he can just try and ask again later when Jisung is less anxious. He takes the sketchbook and rests it against his thighs, then, he opens the small painted can that Jisung gifted him a few years ago in which he keeps his art supplies, and takes out one of his charcoal pencils. “What do you want me to draw for you this time? An animal, a place, a person, or-”</p><p> </p><p>“A place!” Jisung excitedly replies, instantly composing himself after realizing that he has been speaking way too loud. “But I want us to create it together.” Minho looks at him a little confused, head tilted to the side as he looks into the younger’s eyes, waiting for him to elaborate on his request. “I want us to create a house.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s heart clenches, and this time it’s his own face, the one turning a bright shade of red. “A house, for the two of us?” He asks in an attempt to convince himself that the implications he hears in Jisung’s words are real and not just on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I-If we were to live together, um, not that we have to, o-or that I want us to, um-, I-it’s just an hypothetical scenario, y’know?” Jisung stutters nervously as he tries his best to avoid the elder’s eyes, and Minho giggles. He puts his hand on top of the younger’s head and pats it slightly, trying to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>“If we were to live together, how would our dream house be?” Minho continues, his voice gentle and soft as if any other tone he could use to speak would make the other boy break.</p><p> </p><p>The younger looks up to his hyung again then, gratitude shining on those doe eyes of his. He smiles and nods once before he moves to rest his head on Minho’s shoulder, who used to the gesture limits himself to look back at the sketchbook in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“First we should draw some trees around it, since you enjoy nature.” The black-haired boy suggests, making Minho automatically start tracing lines and adding leaves to the trees’ branches. “And then our house should be right in the middle, right?” Jisung points at the blank space right in the middle of the sheet of paper, now mostly covered in beautiful, tall trees.</p><p> </p><p>Minho hums in agreement, trying not to lose concentration as he slowly and precisely draws the structure as close as he can to what the younger describes. </p><p>The conversation flows and both of them start getting passionate about this little project of theirs, naming little details and writing them behind the page where the brown-haired boy had started sketching. Both of them enlist things the house should have, however, none of them mentions things that they’d like, but rather things they think the other might like. </p><p> </p><p>An atelier for Minho, so he can paint and make art as much as he wants, a pretty terrace so Jisung can drink his coffee outside while watching the sunrise just like he has always wanted, a large yard so that they can bring plants and flowers home and take care of them together, a nice kitchen for Minho to cook all of the younger’s favorite dishes and a studio to keep all of Jisung’s guitars and books, with a large couch inside so that he can read or play music for his hyung on those days in which he’s restless and unable to sleep. </p><p>Adding more and more things, the list continues, both boys unconcerned about the money or structural implications, everything could have in the future, after all, this is just an hypothetical scenario.</p><p> </p><p>It’s funny, Minho thinks, the fact that both can put each other’s needs and wants before their own, and that they know each other well enough to design an entire house that fits their wishes just perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>“Add a lot of large windows, so the light can come in.” Jisung chimes in, just as the elder tries to suggest adding a large living room to watch movies all day during the weekends. </p><p> </p><p>In that moment, Minho realizes that the black-haired boy has migrated from the comfortable spot on the elder’s shoulder to a slightly curled up position with his legs crossed, his hands wrapped around one of his ankles and his head almost resting on Minho’s chest.</p><p>For a moment, the elder stops his hand’s movement, and takes a moment to look at the boy next to him. His gaze roams Jisung’s face, the little sunlight that reaches the insides of the mine hitting his beautifully  tanned skin, making it glow, and Minho keeps looking, he <em> stares, </em> and takes all in, the happiness and illusion inside the younger’s eyes, the cuteness of his smile, and the tugging pain he feels in his own heart, as if it is about to burst.</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s wandering mind gets abruptly stopped by Jisung’s sweet voice calling his name two times. “Sorry, what did you say baby?” The younger jolts slightly when he hears the petname, and only then does the elder realizes what he has just escaped his mouth. In an instant he feels and thinks many things, embarrassment, self pity, the need to slap himself in the face, and he really considers doing it, but maybe giving it importance will make it even worse, so instead he acts like nothing happened and tilts his head a little, waiting for the younger to repeat what he just said.</p><p> </p><p>Taken aback but probably thinking similar to the brown-haired boy, Jisung lets it slide and composes himself before talking again. “I asked, what do you think of it so far?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho blinks twice, looks at the drawing analyzing it, looking at his smooth and confident strokes, his skills much better than nearly a year ago when Jisung discovered a notebook shoved in one of Minho’s drawers while boringly waiting for him to come back home from school. He teased Minho so much about it that the elder ended up drawing whatever he’d want in order to shut him up, which of course was all part of Jisung’s plan.</p><p>Now, as Minho looks at his own drawing he is thankful to the younger for pressuring him into practicing more.</p><p> </p><p>He looks back at Jisung and smiles slightly, lips pressed together. “I think it’s not bad, but something’s still missing.”</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired boy looks up to him, intrigued eyes. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>The elder can’t help but giggle at the other’s sweet and confused voice. “Close your eyes Sungie, it’s a surprise.” </p><p> </p><p>Skeptical, Jisung squints his eyes, looking for any signs of mischief in his hyung’s face, just to say “Okay but don’t try anything or I’ll hit you hyung, I swear.” before closing his eyes and covering them with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly but firmly, Minho starts drawing, using his pencil skillfully, biting his lower lip slightly as he pictures the image in his mind. After he’s done, he stares at his creation for a bit longer, just thinking about how what he’s drawn certainly makes the drawing look much better. “You can open your eyes now.” The brown-haired boy says, holding the younger’s wrists and pulling his hands away from his face.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung opens his eyes quickly, leaning forward, curious to see what his hyung has drawn. He stares at it for a few seconds in silence, then, with his eyes still glued to the drawing he whispers a question. “Which one is me?”</p><p> </p><p>“This one.” Minho says, pointing at the small figure standing next to the flowers in the front yard, “You’re drinking coffee next to the flowers, and this,” he continues, this time pointing at the one figure that sits on a rocking chair on the porch, “this one is me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ve got it wrong hyung,” Jisung counters, “in reality I would be sitting most of the time, and you’d be standing there like a healthy person who enjoys exercise.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughs at Jisung’s observation, legitimately laughs, as he always does when he’s with the younger and hears those three words inside his mind once again. Then, with love and sudden courage blooming in his chest, he looks at the sketchbook and places a hand on the back of Jisung’s head. “No, I’m sitting here, enjoying my coffee and the view, and you’re there, with the sun hitting your skin, just enjoying the warmth it provides,” the brown-haired boy turns his head in direction of the other and looks at him with tender eyes, “at some point, you’ll turn around to tell me something, it could be anything really, but you’ll have a big and beautiful smile on your face, and in that instant, as I look at you and nothing else, I will think <em> ah, what a relief, you’re here </em> .” Jisung is looking at him in awe, lips slightly parted and eyes shiny as ever. With this little story, Minho is telling Jisung that he loves him, and he hopes the younger knows, oh how he hopes the younger knows. “And <em> that </em>, Sungie, is what the sketch was missing to be perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s eyes start filling with tears and before Minho has any time to act on it, they start running down the younger’s soft cheeks. </p><p>A little panicked, the brown-haired boy tosses the sketchbook to the side, shifting his position he kneels in front of jisung and wraps his arms around the other’s shaking body. “W-what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung deepens his face into the crook of his hyung’s neck, sniffling and clenching his fists over the elder’s chest. “H-hyung, I don-I don’t want you to leave. Fuck, hyung I want you to stay with me, a-and it makes me feel guilty and selfish!” The pain and frustration in Jisung’s voice makes Minho’s heart shatter, afterall, he was right, <em> this </em>had something to do with him going to university in two days.</p><p> </p><p>Without saying anything, Minho rubs his hand against the younger’s back, comforting him and holding him until he calms down and stops crying, occasionally whispering to reassure him that it is okay, that it’ll be okay. </p><p>Even when his own eyes fill with tears, Minho keeps himself composed, knowing that if he cries it’ll only make the other boy stress more.</p><p> </p><p>After some minutes, Jisung finally calms down, and Minho feels his own body finally relax too, but even though the black-haired boy has stopped crying, he keeps his face hidden, probably too embarrassed to look at the elder now.</p><p> </p><p>“Jisung-ah, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but please listen to me, will you?” Minho proposes, taking Jisung’s slight nod against his neck as his cue to go on. “First of all there is no need for you to feel guilty or selfish, I understand that you don’t want me to go. You know, I have also thought about it, and I even considered staying because being away from you would be way too difficult for me.” It’s hard to admit, that he has spent nights awake thinking about the days, nights and weeks without Jisung by his side, but if there is a moment in which he has to be vulnerable is now. “You and I have been together for more than I can count, and of course it won’t be easy to know that I can’t just call you over if I get bored, if I want to cook for you, or if-”, he trails off, feeling his cheeks get warmer and feeling thankful that Jisung can’t look at his face right now. “Or if I simply miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s previously clenched fists have now loosened up, and his arms move to rest over the elder’s shoulders, holding him tight and pulling him closer, even if it’s a little bit uncomfortable Minho doesn’t complain, he lets the younger boy cling onto him and continues talking. “I can’t stay here Sungie, I want to study and become an actual designer. Yes, I’ll be away for a while but even when I leave I won’t be completely gone, we can call or text each other, and I will come back every now and then so we can catch up properly.” He tries to sound calmed and positive, even when he knows it will not be the same, he tries to give both Jisung and himself a little hope. “You know I would never forget about you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung nods again, still a little bit hesitant, but for Minho that’s enough. “Sungie, can you look at me? Please.” The elder tests, moving one of his hands to cup Jisung’s face, and the other one to hold the younger’s own small hand. Slowly, Jisung lifts up his face, eyes puffy and swollen face, Minho wants to kiss him. He intertwines their fingers and makes sure Jisung is looking directly at him before speaking again. “You’re hyung’s favorite person in the world, have you forgotten already?” Jisung pouts and shakes his head, hurriedly denying that such a thing could ever happen. “Listen, take this.” Minho instructs, ripping the drawing off the sketchbook and handing it to the younger boy. “Keep it as a promise, hm? One day you and I will live in that house, and we won’t have to be away from each other ever again, what do you think?” It’s stupid, Minho knows, to promise something that means so much to both of them without any warranty that he can fullfill his word, and still he does.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung nods repeatedly with a smile on his face. “Good boy.” Minho praises him, ruffling his hair and smiling back at him.</p><p>In a movement, Jisung gets up and walks over the wooden boxes at the back of the mine, taking out a notebook with blue cover and putting the drawing made for him inside. Then, after returning the notebook to its original place, he goes back to Minho’s side, patting his thigh softly, an indicator to stretch his legs. Minho complies.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sleepy?” the elder coos. </p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, can we stay a little longer?” The black-haired boy yawns, already placing his head on Miho’s thighs and laying down, looking for a comfortable position.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but we have to leave before it gets dark.” The brown-haired boy adverts, running his fingers through Jisung’s thick and yet soft hair, humming a melody he once heard the other play on the guitar and watching him fall asleep, peacefully dreaming of something Minho can only hope to be a part of.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>On monday Minho wakes up at 5 am, even though he and his parents will only depart to Seoul at 8 o’clock, he can’t sleep any longer, anxiety and a little bit of fear overtaking his mind and body.</p><p>Now that he is only a few hours away from what must be the biggest change of his life until now reality hits him and he realizes that he will be living in a new city from now on, where no place or person is familiar. He realizes he will be living alone, without his parents. And that he will spend mornings, afternoons and nights without Jisung, without him by his side, without him screaming, laughing, talking, smiling; without him at all.</p><p> </p><p>For an hour or so, he checks every box and suitcase twice, trying to distract his mind, making sure that he isn’t forgetting anything important, which he isn’t. T</p><p>Then, he tries to go back to bed but he tosses and turns without being able to get a blink of sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Minho tries to think of something else, cats, food, movies, books, but in every situation his mind betrays him, and he ends up thinking of Jisung. What would Jisung want to eat? Would he like this movie? Has he read this book?</p><p> </p><p>Frustrated, he reaches for his phone on the small nightstand, unlocks it and looks at the clock. It's 6:30 am when three messages from Jisung pop up on his screen, just as if he had heard Minho thinking of him all the way to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hannie</b>
</p><p>I can’t sleep.</p><p>You’re awake too, right? </p><p>Can I go see you now?</p><p> </p><p>Minho stares at the screen for a second, “speaking of the devil”, he thinks as he scoffs and hurriedly texts the younger back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Me</b>
</p><p>The back door key is on its usual spot.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes after sending the text, Minho hears a very soft knock on his room’s door. Embarrassingly quickly he gets up, walks towards the door and opens it, greeting Jisung with a smile and letting him in before locking the door again.</p><p> </p><p>“This place looks so big without all your stuff in it.” Han points out, looking around with side eyes as he instinctively follows his hyung to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them lay on the elder’s bed, next to each other. Minho pulls warm sheets up, covering them from the chilly weather of the early morning. </p><p>He lays on his side and looks at Jisung with loving eyes. The younger’s bare face is something Minho would love to wake up to every morning, of course he already does, sometimes as he regularly spends the night with Jisung, but knowing that Jisung would be there <em> every morning </em> is a totally different story. Still, he convinces himself that for now <em> this </em>is enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to miss me Sungie?” Minho asks Jisung, scooting himself closer to the younger and winking as a way to tease him. Within his light hearted question he hides the fact that this is his own personal and subtle way to say <em> I will </em>miss you.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to miss you randomly winking at me, that’s for sure.” Jisung blurts out, falsely annoyed, making a disgusted face, which only makes Minho laugh as loud as his attempt not to wake his parents up allows him to.</p><p> </p><p>Minho very much appreciates Jisung’s sense of humor. He must admit, that even though he often tries to joke around to make the mood a little lighter, it is the younger who makes them both laugh the most. “Why did you wake up so early? I thought you’d only come to say goodbye a little before I left.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was the plan, but I couldn’t sleep and I had a feeling that you’d be up too.” Jisung explains. He moves closer to the brown-haired boy and asks to be cuddled, something that the elder could never deny him. With his face nuzzling against Minho’s neck he softly asks “Are you scared?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho <em> is </em>scared, but for some old habit he is yet to defeat, he can’t bring himself to admit it. “Hyung is not afraid of anything Jisung-ah.” He says cockily, trying to sound as convincing as his slightly shaky voice lets him. </p><p> </p><p>But once again, he is reminded that if there is someone in this world who can see through him completely that’s Jisung. “I promise I’ll text you every day so that you don’t feel lonely.” And Minho doesn’t feel the need to pretend anymore, even if he wanted to, it simply wouldn’t work, so he accepts the younger’s kindness and whispers a sincere “thank you”. </p><p> </p><p>For half an hour, they stay in silence, enjoying each other’s company, holding each other closely, not wanting to let go. Still, when Minho’s alarm rings at 7 am they both get up, Minho gets dressed, not without hearing Jisung’s embarrassing remarks on how good the elder’s body looks from exercising and how he wished he looked like that too. Then, they both go to the dining room, set the table up and lie to Minho’s parents when they come downstairs asking what time did Jisung arrive.</p><p> </p><p>They sit all together at the table, and even though Minho usually hates the time where he has to sit with his parents to eat, Jisung makes it somehow bearable. </p><p>For an hour they’re trapped in small talk, Minho’s mom being sweet and kind to Jisung as she always is, and his father being a little less absent and distant than he usually is which Minho can only attribute to Jisung’s bubbly personality.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the clock strikes eight, all of Minho’s belongings are stuffed inside the car’s trunk and his two parents sitting on their respective seats. Minho remains outside the car, standing in front of Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck hyung, don’t study too much, eat well and remember to text me back.” Jisung tells him with a serious but soft face.</p><p> </p><p>“I will. Take care of yourself too, yeah?” Minho replies before pulling the younger into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>Without saying more, Minho turns around and gets in the car, closes the door and fastens his seat belt. His father starts the engine, asks if Minho isn’t forgetting something, and when he confirms that everything is fine, they start driving forward. </p><p> </p><p>A few meters away, even though he tries to stop himself, Minho ends up looking back. Somehow, he can still make out Jisung’s facial features. The younger boy stands still, looking blankly at the car disappearing in the distance, that is until he sees his hyung turn around and look at him.</p><p>Minho sees his mouth moving and although he squints his eyes and <em> really </em> tries, he can't understand what the black-haired boy says, but it doesn’t matter, because right after, Jisung is waving at him as a big bright smile appears on his face, and with a familiar warmth spreading all over Minho's chest he thinks <em> ah, what a relief, you’re here.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! if you liked this please consider leaving kudos and comments, those keep me motivated! &lt;3<br/>If you want to talk to me or follow me m y twitter is auroralixie!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>